Many retractable awning systems, for example, as mounted on the sides of motor homes or over patios or windows, have a fabric canopy that is typically rolled or furled around a roller tube when not in use. The awnings have retraction systems that are actuated by a motor, a spring, or a manually operated gearbox to retract the awning. The roller tube may be connected to extension arms (or other extension structures) to extend and contract the arms while the roller tube is rotated by systems mentioned. The motor, spring, or manually operated gearbox is typically connected to the roller tube to rotate it in clockwise and/or counterclockwise directions, thus operating to furl or unfurl the canopy around or from the roller tube.
There are typically two types of awning configurations: vertical arm awnings and lateral arm awnings. In vertical arm awning implementations, one edge of the canopy may be affixed to the wall of the motor home along a rail or within a storage box. A first end of each vertical arm is attached to a respective lateral end of the roller tube such that the roller tube can rotate with respect to the vertical arm. In some designs, the roller tube may be mounted within a roller housing that provides additional lateral structure rather than placing all the tension and compression forces on the roller tube. The opposite end of each vertical arm is mounted to the wall of the motor home, toward the base of the wall several feet underneath and just outside the lateral ends of the rail (or under the lateral ends of the storage box). When the awning is fully extended, the vertical arms extend at an angle upward and outward from the wall of the motor home to support the roller tube. The motor that drives the roller tube may be mounted to the first end of one of the vertical arms to interface with the spindle of the roller tube. This configuration of the motor is possible because the vertical arms act like struts with a vertical force resistance component that can support the significant weight of the motor and roller tube. One problem with this configuration is that the extended vertical arms interfere with users who must negotiate around the arms to enter under the awning from the sides. Another problem with this configuration is that there must be two unobstructed vertical spaces on the wall of the motor home for the vertical arms to mount to and collapse against when the awning is stowed. This may limit the size of an available awning or limit the position of the awning on the side of the motor home to locations between windows or other obstructions.
Lateral arm awnings do not use vertical arm supports on the lateral ends of the awning. Instead, the lateral arms articulate from a folded position against the sidewall of the motor home to an extended position in the same plane that supports the extended canopy. However, the lateral arms are unable to support the weight of the roller tube and motor. Therefore, the roller tube and motor are mounted against the wall of the motor home, typically within a box or other housing. A lead rail is mounted to the distal ends of each of the lateral arms and a leading edge of the canopy is attached along the length of the lead rail. The lead rail is typically lightweight and does not need to resist significant tension or compression due to a vertical load because the edge of the canopy is lightweight. The lateral arms do exert a lateral tensile force on the lead rail which is more easily born. The benefit of lateral arm canopies is the unobstructed space under the awning as there are no vertical arms on each side. Further, installation is not impeded by structures on the sidewall of the motor home because the awning can be installed well above any windows or other structures. However, the box or housing and the lead rail translate into additional material and manufacturing costs not necessarily needed with a vertical arm awning.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.